


Oh Baby

by nauticalparamour



Series: Over the Hills and Far Away [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalparamour/pseuds/nauticalparamour
Summary: A drabble for Over the Hills and Far Away. Despite dating for years, they've never quite defined their relationship. But now, Hermione has some news to share with Fenrir and it has her worrying that everything might come tumbling down.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Series: Over the Hills and Far Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629532
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Oh Baby

Hermione couldn't stop tapping her leg under the table while she waited for the waitress to bring their butterscotch shake over. Her teeth gnawed insistently at the corner of her thumb nail, while she was under the weight of Fenrir's intense stare. She knew that he was suspicious of the reason that she'd asked him to meet her at this little dinner in the middle of the work day, and well, she was _going_ to tell him, but she needed to build up the courage first. She'd hoped that having the shake would make things a bit easier.

Her eyes traced over the hardness of her boyfriend's face. They had been dating for over five years now, and Hermione felt as though she had cataloged each and every one of his expressions.

Jaw clenched and eyes narrowed meant that he was torn between being worried about her and being absolutely annoyed with her. The tiny bob of his Adam's apple meant that he was about to speak, but was still searching for the right words.

They were saved by the waitress at the greasy spoon diner bringing them over their shake — two straws, with a cherry on top, but no whipped cream. The thought of whipped cream was making her queasy. Hermione took a pull from the straw, letting the cloying sweetness bolster her, making her body feel a little bit less shaky.

Fenrir's intense blue eyes dipped down to her mouth around the straw, darkening with lust for a moment, before he snapped his gaze back up. He slammed his fist down on the table. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck we are doing here? I don't think I've ever seen you drink a shake once in my life. What's going on, Hermione?" he demanded.

She might have been a little bit vague in her text, asking him to pick her up from work. She had something that she needed to talk to him about. After finishing her undergrad in record time, Hermione had gone on to complete her law degree. She passed the bar exam in Arizona, and had several offers, but instead decided to come back to the tiny town where Sirius and Fenrir still lived. She ended up working to represent old sunburnt farmers from all across the county in negotiations with the new rash of renewable energy companies who wanted to come in and lease land to build wind farms or solar farms. Hermione liked to think that she did a good job in helping them get a fair price. She'd even helped settle some mineral rights issues with a few of the oil and gas companies, too. And, she always took on any legal representation that the Iron Wolves needed.

But, today, she'd finally had to face the fact that something was wrong after she'd thrown up her lunch for the fourth time that week. She'd trudged her way over to the drug store and purchased a pregnancy test, and it had come up positive.

Of course, she and Fenrir had never planned something like this. She'd been on the Pill since her junior year of highschool, and _of course_ , she knew that it wasn't 100% effective, but she was always so careful about taking it, and now she was worried that Fenrir would be furious about it. She couldn't wait to tell him and had arranged for him to meet her there.

"Hermione?" he prodded, his voice dropping to a lower timbre. He was so large that he seemed to take up the space of the whole booth, his knees pressing into hers. He leaned over the table, taking her hand in his, gently. "Whatever it is, I am sure that I can help you. You just have to tell me."

"Okay, I don't really know how to say this, so I am just going to say it," Hermione said, causing Fenrir to crack a grin. "I am — I am pregnant. Pregnant. I am going to have a baby. We are going to have a baby."

She knew that she was rambling, but she needed to fill in the empty space between them. Fenrir was looking rather dumbstruck at her. "I know that we didn't plan on this, and well, I realize that I never even asked if you wanted kids or where you saw our relationship going. I mean, it's been a few years, so that's pretty serious...but I guess, I don't know if you thought it was serious."

"A baby?" he said, all sorts of emotions racing across his face, too quickly for Hermione to identify any one individually. "You are going to have _my_ baby?" Slowly, his face morphed into a broad grin — one so big that Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing him smile like that.

She broke out into a giggle, his excitement contagious. "Well, of course it's your baby. What did you think it was? An Immaculate Conception or something?" she teased.

Fenrir was already standing up from his side of the booth, though, before slipping into her side with her. He pulled her to sit in his lap, a difficult feat in the small booth, before capturing her lips in a dominating kiss. Hermione melted against him, feeling giddy and excited, so relieved that Fenrir had actually been excited about their future, rather than deciding to leave her, which is what her very active imagination had come up with.

Realizing that he was getting a little bit too hot and heavy for public, Hermione broke the kiss, turning her face away from him. Fenrir rubbed the scruff of his beard against her cheek, before covering her neck with hot, open mouthed kisses, sending a thrill up her spine. He pressed his large hand against her yet flat stomach, and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the sight. "You are carrying my child. This is a...a wonderful thing, Peach." He pressed another kiss to her cheek, when she brought her own tiny hand to rest on top of his.

Only then, he dropped his head back to lean against the booth, groaning, as he just remembered something. "Sirius. I am going to have to tell Sirius that I knocked you up," he said, his face suddenly worried once again. "He's going to castrate me."

Hermione couldn't stop her laugh, and pressed a kiss to his nose. "Don't worry. I will protect you from him. Besides, we're happy, so he'll be happy," she said with a grin. "You are happy, right?" She couldn't help but ask for reassurance, just _one_ more time.

"I am fucking thrilled," he said with a grin. "You've made me the happiest man, Peach."


End file.
